


never alone

by bettysjjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysjjones/pseuds/bettysjjones
Summary: Betty, alone, confused and lost in her own world. She finds out she has an older brother that’s been in this world her whole life and has had no idea.Jughead, willing to put his intense crush aside to help the girl he’s in love with and listen to her let it all out.





	never alone

Betty Cooper was born in the oh-so perfect family. Two parents who got married fresh out of high school, had two daughters, lived in the perfect house in the perfect neighbourhood. Betty was born and raised to be perfect. 

Something inside of her always felt out of place though. She never felt comfortable during family photo shoots or during breakfast in the morning. She knew to everyone else she had to look perfect for her and her family’s reputation. There’s always been an empty hole in their Cooper home. 

No one would crack a smile at the dinner table while telling each other how their days went or have silly arguments about who stole the last of the hot water. Everything always felt awkward at home, almost like something wasn’t right, like they were missing something. 

So when Alice told Betty about the secret adoption she had a few years before getting pregnant with Polly, everything Betty had ever known was twisted. Her brother was the missing piece to this mess of a puzzle. 

She felt angry at her parents for keeping this from her for so long. She felt confused, how could she have not known. She felt lost, everything she’d ever been told was a lie. There was now an even deeper side to Betty Cooper. 

On the eve of the day she will finally meet her older brother, she is restless. She sits legs crossed in the center of her pale pink sheets with her notebook and pen in front of her and her mind blank. 

It’s 3:00AM on Thursday morning, she has school tomorrow but doesn’t even care at this point. At 7:30 tonight her entire life is going to change. She’ll have a brother. Something she never thought she’d have. 

Interrupting her thoughts is a small but strong knock on her window. Confused and slightly terrified she leaned over to see what that was. Jughead. She relaxes her whole body and gets up to let him in. 

“Jughead? What are you doing here at thre o’clock in the morning?” she questioned. He smiles as he has a hard enough time squeezing through her tiny window.

“I know you’re meeting your brother tomorrow,” he corrects himself, “tonight. And i figured you wouldn’t be asleep. You’ve been a little scattered lately.”

She walks around her bed and plops her body back first. She looks up at him expectantly before patting her hand on the empty space behind her so he’ll follow her actions. 

“Can you blame me?” she responds turning her head to face him. 

“No, i guess not.” he tried to bring light to the conversation but only brings a ghost of a smile to her lips before she turns back her head to the ceiling. 

She lets out a huge sigh before asking him, “What are you doing awake at this hour?” 

“I, uh got into this fight with my dad.” he lied. “I’ve been wandering around all night and i saw your bedside light on.” Of course he couldn’t tell her the truth, that he hasn’t stopped thinking about her and just needed to know she is okay with everything happening in her family. 

Betty and Jughead have always been best friends. They’d always hang out with Archie and never got much alone time. It wasn’t until recently they’ve gotten closer because Archie met this mysterious woman from New York city that he’s started going out with. 

Betty had always thought of Jughead as the person she could open up to without feeling guilty. She never had the want to hide anything from him so why start now?

“I’m so lost, Jug.” she admits in such a quiet voice, he almost didn’t hear. He turns his head but she stays starting up into nothing. 

“All my life, it’s been me, Polly, my mom and my dad. And now there’s this other guy that exists and he’s about to become a big part in my life. What if my mom didn’t put him for adoption? Would i even be here right now? Would i have just not been born-“ 

“Hey, stop that.” Jughead stops her when he hears the sadness in her tone. 

“I know it may feel weird and you might feel like you don’t belong anymore but you do. Your parents love you. Think of this as a good thing. A whole other person to love and to love you back, that’s amazing.” Jughead tries his best to put a smile on her face. 

There it is. The smile he’s fallen for. 

“I’m just so scared, Juggie.” they are now both on their sides, faces inches from each other. Jughead nods without another word, starting into her beautiful green eyes. 

It seems like an enternety that they’ve just stayed mute observing each other’s faces. Noticing small details that you can’t see in normal day light. He really was beautiful. No matter how ripped and old his clothes are, he’s always had a beautiful figure. 

Betty’s eyelids become heavier and heavier as time passes, but she is content and doesn’t want to move. 

“Betts, you’re exauhsted. Get some sleep, you’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Jughead sits up and helps Betty shift to be under her covers. 

Jughead can’t even hide his grin as he quietly walks around her bed trying not to make a sound. Then he hears a tiny voice call his name, “Jug?”

“Yeah, Betts?” he whispers to the almost unconscious girl laying down. 

“Stay with me?” she pleads. 

He hesitates for a moment. What harm could this do? Not quite sure what he’s doing, he kicks his shoes off and climbs under the covers. 

She clings to his body almost like they’re both magnets. Now wide awake, Jughead’s pulse has sped up and the worst part was she most likely knew because his arm was around her as she layed her head on his chest and her arm around his waist.

“Oh and Juggie,” her voice cracks. “I know you didn’t get in a fight with your dad tonight. Why were you awake and knew i would be too?” His mouth dries and his palms suddenly get sweaty. 

“Go to sleep, Betty.” he answered trying to sound calm and equally as sleepy. Without arguing, she snuggles closer to Jughead’s chest but he feels he smile. 

A stupid grin grows from ear to ear on his face. He might just have all he’s ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve writen before in an old fandom but that fell apart over night so i kind of just gave up. It wasn’t until recently that i’ve refound my passion for writing and exploring other characters minds and feelings. I’m a lil rusty but i hope you can forgive me :)


End file.
